


You Belong To Me

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Canon Disabled Character, Erik is Evil, Logan is straight, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post from just-shower-thoughts: "Magneto could totally make Wolverine give him a blowjob and there's nothing Wolverine could do to stop it."</p><p>MIND THE TAGS! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS IS NOT YOUR THING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> To the two people who brought this post by just-shower-thoughts to my attention: I'm sorry, because I don't think this is what you had in mind at all...

It happened after Logan had been living at the mansion for about a week. He was awoken unpleasantly from a deep sleep by screams and sirens and he ran out of his bedroom, buck naked, claws extended. The professor was the first person he saw in the hallway. 

“We under attack?” Logan asked, rhetorically, because it was obvious they were. 

Charles eyed Logan’s naked body with surprise and blinked a few times. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, there was a tremendous wrenching noise and a rush of cold night air as the part of the wall they had both been next to was abruptly torn away. 

“Charles,” a man in a magenta cape and helmet said, floating through the drywall dust to stand in the hallway between Charles and Logan. He faced Charles at first, but then turned to face Logan. 

“I remember you,” he said, his eyes icy and cold. “You’re the Wolverine.”

“Well, I don’t fucking know you,” Logan said to the man. He looked over at his friend in the wheelchair, behind the magenta man. “You’d better not touch the Professor.”

The man’s lips tightened. “How selfless of you to be worried for him,” he said. A strange look crossed his face and he held one open hand towards Logan. Logan gritted his teeth as he sensed what felt like a powerful magnet on his bones. “Well that’s new,” the man murmured.

“Erik, stop,” The professor said angrily from behind the man. The man turned to face him. 

Logan tried to lunge at the villain once his back was turned, but he found himself unable to move. 

“Charles, it is good to see you,” The man—Erik—said. “I see you’ve found a new friend.” His vocal inflection was mildly pleasant. 

From where he was being held motionless by some unseen force, Logan could see Charles roll his eyes. “Oh my god, Erik, is that why you had to rip my wall out? Because you’re _jealous?_ ”

Erik did not respond and Logan saw the professor grip the handles of his wheelchair as his chair was lifted into the air. Logan felt himself being lifted, too, and helplessly floated through the huge new entrance the magnet man had ripped in the hallway wall. He could see Erik and Charles in front of him, also floating, and Logan could hear the professor speaking angrily to Erik. Erik did not respond at all, his countenance stony. 

The professor was a master of mind control, Logan knew. “Professor, why are you letting him—” Logan managed to say, before something struck his head and he lost consciousness. 

**

He awoke standing at the foot of a huge metal bed. His head was pounding. He wasn’t sure how he was upright at all. 

He heard voices and turned to see the professor looking angry. The ugly magenta helmet that Erik had been wearing earlier was on his head and the arms of the wheelchair had melted and wrapped themselves around his wrists. 

“—even if we were, you have absolutely no right to destroy my house over it!” Charles shouted. Logan followed his gaze and saw Erik standing in front of him. 

“Might makes right, Charles,” the man said calmly. “And you told me that you belonged to me.”

Charles faltered and dropped his gaze. “That was a long time ago, Erik.”

Erik looked at Charles and something in his face seemed to soften. “Not long enough for me to forget.”

“I could make you forget,” Charles said, lifting his head and looking into Erik’s eyes. “I wish I could.”

The softness drained out of Erik’s face and he viciously backhanded the professor across the face. Charles grunted and turned his face with the slap.

“Hey!” Logan shouted, starting towards the Professor. He made it a few steps before he found himself being forced to his knees. Erik turned to face him and gave Logan a very cold smile. 

“I told you, it’s not like that,” Charles said bitterly. He turned his head to wipe his bleeding lip on the shoulder of his shirt. “Logan is straight.”

Erik eyed the reluctantly frozen Logan up and down and turned to Charles. “Is that so?”

Logan felt his mouth being opened against his will and yelled with frustration. “‘Uck yuh,” he said, hoping his meaning was coming across. _Fuck you._

Erik smiled slightly and walked closer to Logan. “Are you telling me, Charles, that you never made him want to? You never never used your power to make him beg to suck your cock?”

Logan began to get a very bad feeling about the situation he was in. 

“I most certainly did not,” Charles said, sounding utterly scandalized. “I would never do that.”

Erik was still gazing at Logan while talking to Charles. He smirked. “It never once crossed your mind? I know he’s your type.”

Logan rolled his eyes but noticed Charles blush and look away. “Of course not,” Charles said. “I don’t force people to do things they don’t want to do.”

Erik casually flipped a thumb over the button to his pants, undoing them. He shrugged. “Your loss.” He took a step closer to Logan, rubbing his burgeoning erection through his magenta pants. 

“Erik, what are you doing?” Charles said in alarm, looking frantically back and forth between Logan and Erik, suddenly realizing what Erik was up to.

Erik pants unzipped themselves and he took two more steps until he was within an arms-length of Logan. Abruptly his hand shot out to fist in the keeling man’s hair. 

Logan felt sick to his stomach at the thought of what was about to happen. He tensed his muscles, trying to resist the other man’s power, but he felt his mouth opening against his will. 

Erik looked pleased and smoothed a hand along Logan’s jaw with surprising gentleness. “Wolverine knows what I’m doing,” Erik murmured, loud enough for Charles to hear. He pushed his pants down and revealed a veiny and turgid cock, much bigger than Logan wanted it to be. 

“This isn’t going to accomplish anything,” Charles said desperately. “Look, Erik, I will—I know—if that’s what you want, I’ll do it, Logan isn’t—inclined that way.”

“Oh, Charles, you flatter yourself,” Erik murmured, still looking at Logan. He gripped his cock with his right hand while he pushed two fingers of his left hand almost experimentally into Logan’s mouth. Logan gagged and coughed at the intruding fingers, rage and helplessness boiling inside him. 

“Erik, what you are doing is rape,” Charles said, his voice nearly hysterical. 

“What I am doing,” Erik said, using his fingers to open Logan’s mouth a tiny bit more, “Is showing you what happens when you want someone else.” He pushed the head of his cock into Logan’s rigidly open mouth. 

Logan felt his gorge rise but he could still not move. He breathed harder and made a growling sound. Erik pushed his cock in deeper with a slight sneer and Logan had to open his throat to avoid choking or gagging. 

“There you go,” Erik breathed. “I can’t control your soft tissues. You’ll have to do that, and I suggest you do, or I will find some other holes on you to use.”

Logan wanted to do nothing more than snap his jaw shut and put an end to the man’s sex life forever, but instead he kneeled there helplessly, his eyes screwed shut. 

“I’m sorry, Logan,” Logan heard Charles said brokenly. 

“He’s not that sorry,” Erik grunted under his breath as he thrust into Logan’s face. “He’s got an erection right now. He wanted to do this to you. Maybe he did? He could have erased your memory of it, you know…”

Logan yelled around Erik’s cock in utter frustration and was rewarded with a hard slap above his ear. “Cooperate, and this will be over sooner. In fact, why don’t you use a little tongue, hmm?”

Logan felt a sob welling up in him and forced himself to swallow it. Something broke in him and he decided it was better to do what Erik wanted; it seemed it would save himself and Charles future pain. 

He reluctantly pressed his tongue against the underside of Erik’s huge cock. “Exceptional,” Erik breathed. He gripped Logan’s hair with both hands and started fucking his face in earnest. 

“Are you watching, Charles?” Logan heard Erik say. “I’ll have to do it all over again if you’re not watching.”

Logan jerked at the words and then Erik came, flooding Logan’s mouth with a salty bitterness. Logan coughed and tried not to swallow any of it; fortunately, Erik didn’t control his soft tissues and couldn’t force him to swallow. 

Finally the metal-controlling man pulled his cock out of Logan’s mouth with a sigh of pleasure. He absent-mindedly wiped his cock on Logan’s bare shoulder before tucking it away in his pants and then turning to face Charles, who was sobbing. 

“Why are you my crying, my love?” Erik said in a dreamy voice. “Is it because I took something you wanted, but didn’t have the balls to take yourself?” 

Logan felt himself being tugged to his feet and he walked jerkily towards Charles. 

“I’m not your love,” Charles said through gritted teeth. “I don’t know what happened to you, but the man I knew would never—”

“The man you love spent ten fucking years in solitary confinement!” Erik snapped suddenly. He brought himself under control with an effort, his fists clenching. “But I forgive you, Charles. I forgive you your...indiscretions. I’ll even let you kiss him.”

Charles slowly looked up at Logan in horror, who was standing over him with ejaculate dripping down his chin. “Erik, no, don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry, Chuck,” Logan managed to say as he felt himself being bent over until his lips mashed against the professor’s. He tasted the blood on the professor’s lip from when Erik had slapped him earlier and knew that the professor tasted Erik’s semen on him. 

“That’s enough,” Erik said lightly, and Logan was abruptly yanked backwards through the air and landed in a crumpled heap against the far wall. He still couldn’t move, and he watched from a sideways angle as Erik kneeled in front of Charles and the wheelchair handles uncoiled themselves from Charles’ wrists. Charles threw a punch at the other man, but Erik caught his fists. 

“You are going to spend the night with me,” Erik said to Charles, lifting him out of his chair in a bridal carry and walking him over to the bed. “We can have a pleasant night or a rough one. It’s all up to you.”

“Take the helmet off me, please Erik,” Charles said in a quiet voice, and Erik smiled fondly at him. Logan watched as the helmet grew tendrils on either side that moved to connect under Charles’ chin. 

“Not a chance,” Erik said warmly. “But anything else you want, my love, you can have. You can even play with your pet some more, if you want. I’ll allow it if I’m present.”

“No,” Charles said. Logan could no longer see him, but it sounded like he was crying again. “No, Erik, please let him go.”

Logan heard the sound of a wet kiss. “Maybe later. He might still have some...entertainment value.”

Logan felt his stomach heave and forced himself not to vomit.


End file.
